Long Days for a Young Uchiha!
by Brynn-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: This is a Yaoi and like all Yaoi it is BoyxBoy. This is classified as Shotacon, please no flame. The ages of the characters are The ages they are in Part:1. Please no flaming!


Kakashi and Sasuke-Yaoi, Shotacon, Fucked up stuff...

As Kakashi sat up in the tree pretending to "Read" his book, he couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind. He was watching Sasuke spar with Naruto, while Sakura of course cheered for Sasuke. "Go Sasuke-Kun!" She happily chanted. "Stupid Teme, I'm gonna kick you're ass one day!" Naruto Screamed as Sasuke shoved him into the ground. Sasuke now positioned on top of Naruto. Sasuke leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear. "As if you could ever beat me, Dobe." He said Tauntingly. Sasuke then got up and sat down on the ground. Sakura then Ran up to him and said something along the lines of "You got him Sasuke-Kun, You're such a good ninja." Very Annoyingly. "You're free to go home Sakura and Naruto, I need to help Sasuke with his Chidori." Kakashi said as he jumped out of the tree. "Ok, Bye Kakashi." Sakura said and Naruto followed. "Yeah, see ya Sensei."

They walked off and as soon as he knew they were completly alone he turned to Sasuke and said. "Now that you have them off you're back, feel free to practice. I'll watch over you." Kakashi said as he sat down on the ground. "Ok, What should I practice?" Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi odd. Kakashi could just Imagine it now, Sasuke on all fours begging to be fucked by his Sensei. "Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "Huh, Oh Yeah, Anything you want to, I guess." Kakashi said before going back to his fantasy. "Ok, I'll guess I'll work on my TaiJutsu a little." Sasuke said as he grabbed his bag. "I'm gonna change real quick, these other clothes are easier to move around in, and I can't wear them around Sakura, They're pretty tight, and she might just hyperventilate if she saw me in them." Sasuke said before walking off behind a tree. Kakashi let his mind wander again... _"As Sasuke bent over to pick up his Kunai, The Tights clung to his shape, showing everything. Sasuke Darted around a bit more, he threw another Kunai. He bent over again only this time he was facing Kakashi, Kakashi could see the outline of his throbbing cock. He knew Sasuke was aroused."_

"Kakashi." Sasuke said snapping Kakashi out of his thought. "Oh My God, Those clothes." Kakashi thought looking Sasuke up and down. "The shirt clung to his female like torso, those shorts outlined Everything." Kakashi thought, putting a smile on his Masked face. "Kakashi-Sensei, I was thinking we could spar, If it's ok with you of course." Sasuke said dropping his bag onto the ground. "Of course Sasuke, that's fine with me." Kakshi said another smile creeping up on his face. Kakashi pulled his mask down and pulled his headband up. Sasuke is the only one in the team ever to see his face. Sasuke's eyes widened, he is amazed everytime he gets to see Kakashi's face. "God, He's so beautiful." Sasuke thought. Kakashi then shed his Jacket. Sasuke's jaw dropped, looking at the slender, but built body, encased by his mesh under-shirt. "Ok, You ready?" Sasuke said taking a stance. "Yeah, Let's go." Kakshi said.

They both then run twords each other, Sasuke goes in to Kick Kakashi, but Kakashi grabs Sasuke's leg and throws him to the ground. Kakashi is now on top of Sasuke pinning him down to the ground, both hand pinned up above his head. Kakashi is putting most of his weight on the thirteen year old. "Kakashi." Sasuke moaned out. With a feeling of satisfaction, Kakashi replies. "Yes, Sasuke?" He said with a smirk on his face. "I wan't you, here and now." Sasuke tried to say, but most of it came out as a moan. "Sure thing." Kakashi said as he bent his head down to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke easily submitted to the kiss, Kakashi runs his tounge on Sasuke's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Sasuke opens up as quick as he can. Kakashi darts his tounge in, running it around the new area. Kakashi brakes the kiss for a little bit to get rid of their pesky shirts. He leans back down resuming the kiss, at the same time he snakes a hand down to one of Sasuke's nipples. He grabs on to it and rolls it around in his fingers. Sasuke can't help, but moan into the kiss, he also started to buck his hips. They both feel their arousal's begin to grow, rocking their hips back and forth, gaining friction. Sasuke breaks the kiss to gain back the breath he lost, while kissing the Silver haired man. Kakashi dives down and starts to suck on Sasuke's neck, Marking his property. "Kak-ashi." Sasuke moaned. Kakashi raised up and gave Sasuke one little peck on the lips.

Kakashi then runs his hands down Sasuke's body and stops at the waist-band of his tights. He slighty snaps the waistband of Sasuke's tights. Sasuke whimpered out. "Sasuke, you're skin is so beautiful, it reminds me of porcelain." Kakashi said before he started to palm Sasuke's erection. "Mh." Sasuke moaned out. Kakashi started to pull Sasuke's tights off, "Commando? You little slut." Kakashi said as he finished pulling them off. Kakashi spit a little on his hand and started to rub the young teens, throbbing cock. "He's really big for a thirteen year old." Kakashi thought to himself. As Kakashi rubbed Sasuke's shaft, Sasuke started to buck his hips. Kakashi slowly licked the head of Sasuke's Cock, then took it into his mouth. Sucking slightly, Kakashi earned a chourus of moans from the Raven. Kakashi started to bob his head up and down, creating a rhythm. Sasuke's hips bucking along with the rhythm, Nearly choking Kakashi. Their rhythm going steady, Sasuke could tell he was near. Then without any warning, Sasuke released into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi nearly choked as the young boy shot thick ropes of cum into his throat. Kakashi tried to catch all that he could, after Kakashi thought Sasuke was done. He pulled his head up, only to find out Sasuke was not finished. Several more ribbons of cum came out coating Kakashi's face.

"That sure is alot, for such a young boy." Kakashi said with a cum covered face. "Sorry, I should've warned you." Sasuke said panting. Kakashi made his way up to Sasuke's face, he put a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke stuck out his tounge, and began to lick his cum off of Kakashi's face. Sasuke latched off for a quick moment to say "I think I taste amazing. What do you think?" Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Sasuke resumed licking Kakshi's face. Kakashi pulled Sasuke back and said "The most wonderful thing I have ever tasted." Kakashi said as brought three fingers up to the young boys mouth. Sasuke knew exactly what to do, He took Kakashi's fingers into his mouth and began to suck. Running his tounge around the fingers making sure they are wet enough.

Kakashi pulled his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth, he then trailed down to Sasuke's hole. Stopping at a nipple, to bite it. Kakashi makes his way down. Now at Sasuke's ass, Kakashi circles's Sasuke's begging hole, before slipping two fingers inside the Raven. He began to spit out moans left and right. He then slipped in the last finger, without delay, hitting his prostate every time. Sasuke, now panting for dear life, as he feels the familiar coil in his stomach. Sasuke lets out the loudest moan possible, as a warning sign for Kakashi. Before thick strips of cum, began to squirt out all over Kakashi's face, Again. Kakashi's face is just soaked. Kakashi pulled his fingers and said with a fake frown, "You've already cummed two times, while I've been sitting here with this monster for the past ten minutes." Kakashi said as he stood up and took of his pants. "He wasn't kidding when he said monster." Sasuke thought to himself as Kakshi started to lightly rub along his shaft. "Suck." Kakashi demanded. Sasuke crawled over to the silver haired man. He took the large shaft into his hand and stroked softly. Sasuke could feel the large cock pulsing repeatedly. Kakashi growing impatiant, grabs Sasuke's hair and slams him down on the large object, choking him. Kakashi began to thrust into the choking boy's throat. Sasuke started to moan, Kakashi took quick notice to the moaning. "My little slut likes it rough huh?" He said while still thrusting. Sasuke tried to nod his head, but Kakashi's large intrusion stopping him from doing so. It wasn't long before Kakashi coud tell he was near, Sasuke suddenly felt a gush of liquid in mouth, choking him even more than before. Sasuke pulled back off of Kakashi's member and out of his hold, Cum covering his face, it's all he could taste. Kakashi drenched Sasuke with his cum. Once he was finally climbing back down from his temporary high, He noticed the cum covered panting Sasuke. "I've never seen this much cum, in one orgasam." The younger one said swiping his finger on his face and then sticking it in his mouth. "I can't wait to have you in my ass." The Raven said, and almost instantly the silver haired man flipped Sasuke over onto his hands and knees. He entered the boy quickly, One big thrust is all it took to get an ear splitting moan out of the boy. Thrusting harder everytime, he has a tight grip on the boys hips. He loosens one of his hands grip and brings is up to the teens hair.

He now has a the Ravens hair in a death grip, pulling his head back, making the younger one's back arch. Kakashi leaned forword and said in the young teens ear. "Tell me what you want me to do?" Before sinking his head down a little and started to suck on Sasuke's neck, Hard. Sasuke spit out a couple of moans, before saying "Fuck me as hard as you can." Kakashi grinned before pulling of the boys neck and saying "With pleasure." Kakashi started to slam into him harder and faster. Kakashi leaned back down to Sasuke's neck and bit him, peircing the skin. Sasuke screamed out in pleasure. It began to bleed, but Kakashi happily licked at the wound, before sucking it. Both boys could feel their stomach's knotting up. Kakashi still sucking at the wound, is getting many mewls out of the boy. Kakashi can tell the boy is in pain, from the very large, fast moving intrusion, and that's what he wanted. He wanted the boy to be in pain, it was such a big turn on. Kakashi moved a hand down to the boys dripping member, and began to jerk him off. "Kakashi, I'm near." The Raven panted out. "Ahh!' The teen screamed out as he came all over Kakashi's hand. Kakashi soon followed, Shooting his seed into the boy. Sasuke could feel the warmth shoot into him. After he finished filling the teen, he pulled out. Sasuke now panting, gets up and walks over to pick up his clothes and gets dressed. Kakashi does the same, as he pulled on his jacket. He notices Sasuke is kind of limping, "Hey Sasuke, you wanna stay over tonight so I can tend to your ankle?" Kakshi asked, then Sasuke's eyes shot up and widened. He cracked a smile and said. "Sure, but what will we tell my brother?" He asked as he pulled his bag over his shoulders. "we can tell him me and you got pulled into a urgent mission." Kakashi said as he walked over twords the boy. "Ok, Lets go eat at Ichiraku's first, I am in the mood for Ramen today. My treat." Sasuke said plastering an even bigger smile on his face.

At Kakashi's house after Ichiraku ramen

"Oww! Be careful." Sasuke said as Kakashi wrapped his ankle. "Hold still and it won't hurt." Kakashi said as he finished wrapping Sasuke's ankle. "Sorry." Sasuke said as he hugged Kakashi. "It's fine." Kakashi said as he pulled the boy into his lap. "Sensei, you're already hard?" Sasuke said while moving his butt over Kakashi's already hardened cock. Kakashi let out a slight moan. Sasuke smirked before saying. "I need to take a shower anyways, I can help you with that." Sasuke said before sliding out of Kakashi's lap and onto his knees, being careful as to how he placed his hurting ankle. Sasuke unzipped Kakashi's pants and pulled his hard leaking cock out. Sasuke could feel it throbbing, he stuck his thumb onto the slit and smeared the bead of pre-cum down his member. "You know, You're the only person who is anywhere near my Aniki's size." Sasuke said before latching his mouth onto Kakashi's cock. "Oh Really?" Kakashi said as Sasuke moved his mouth all the way down, wincing when he touched the back of his throat. He was still sore from earlier, but he worked through the pain. As he's bobbing he reaches a hand up to play with Kakashi's balls. Slightly rolling them in his hand, he felt Kakashi's balls tighten. Next thing he knew, Kakashi came. Thick ribbons shot into Sasuke's mouth, almost choking him. Some of it dribbled down the sides of his mouth. Sasuke smiled very happily, before sitting back in Kakashi's lap and latching his mouth onto Kakashi's. Kakashi didn't seem to mind the fact that he could taste himself. Kakashi was enjoying every moan he was getting out of the teen. They kissed for quite a while, Sasuke then pulled back and said. "I need to take a shower, I feel disgusting, I have dried cum all on my body." He said as he climbed out of Kakashi's lap. "I'll be done in a minute so you can get in." Sasuke said as he grabbed a towel. "Ok, I'm gonna get something to eat." Kakashi said as his stomach growled.

Sasuke stretched after he took off his clothes, he took notice in the mirror of his too skinny body. "I need to gain a little weight, I look like a skeleton." He said as he ran his hand down his side. Then he took notice of his boner. (AN: How is that the last thing he notices?) "I guess, I should do something about it." Sasuke thought to himself. He walked over to the shower and turned on the water. He stepped into the shower and sat down, loving the warmth he let out a moan. He then brought his hand down to his erection and lightly thumbed at the head, letting out a slight whimper. He bit his lip, trying to not cry out to loud. He ran his hand up and down his shaft, slightly twisting his hand as he aproached his head. He threw his head back in pleasure, as a moan came out. He began to speed up his pumping, moans coming out left and right. He stomach began coiling in the best way. Time slowed down when he came, a very loud moan came out as the thick, hot, white liquid shot out of the boys cock. It came out in long thick ribbons, coating his hand. Sasuke sat there trying to regain his breath, he was gasping for breath. Once he finally climbed back down from his temporary high, he was able to stand up. He began to wash his hair, and his body. Trying his best to scrub the dried cum off his ass. After all that was said and done he got out and dried off. He stuck on some boxers and walked in to the living room, to a jacking off Kakashi. Both guys faces were rose red, both had shocked faces on. "Uh..." Kakashi said as he tried to think of something. Sasuke quickly said "You can finish, I'm gonna go get something to drink." Sasuke said as he ran out of the room. Sasuke grabbed a glass and filled it with water, he bagan to chug to drown out Kakashi's moans. When the last moan finally came out, Sasuke stopped drinking. He then heard the bathroom door open and close. Sasuke walked into the living room and sat down, only then did he notice he had another! Erection. (AN: How many erections are involved in this story?) "Again." Sasuke whined.

15 minutes later

"Time to go to sleep, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and kissed his forehead. "Ok." Sasuke replied as he slipped out of Kakashi's grip to go brush his teeth. Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror wondering how he's gonna hide all the Love marks from Itachi. "I could always just deny him sex, and say I don't feel good, until the marks go away." Sasuke said as he ran his hand over the bites, flinching as he ran over one that was still open. He opened up the cabinet and grabbed a tooth brush and tooth paste. Before he knew what happened he felt something bite on to his neck. "Ahh!" Sasuke whimpered as he felt the biting recede. "I love the taste of you're skin." Kakashi whispered in his ear, before lightly sucking on his lobe and wrapping his arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke quickly backed out of his grip. "Please stop, I'm very sore and I can't afford any more marks, my brother is going to be questioning me." Sasuke said with a flushed face. "He won't be able to see them, unless you wear you're collar-less shirt, how he could he possibly see the one's anywhere else?" Kakashi asked as he took a step back and leaned against the wall. "Well, I guess you could say me and my brother are quite a bit closer than brothers should be..." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bathroom floor. Kakashi stood there wide eyed. He began to think to himself. "Is Itachi really that "sick" to do something like that to his brother, Wait, what am I saying? I'm just as "Sick" I fucked the boy to." Kakashi was lost in his thought, questioning his sanity. "I guess I should just tell him, I don't think he would care if it was you, he always thought you had a thing for me anyways." Sasuke said as he stood up. That snapped Kakashi out of though. "He knew?" Kakashi asked as he walked twords the young boy before pulling him into a hug. Sasuke smiled before saying "Yeah, he had always warned me to be careful as to how I acted around you with the others around, He said if I was to do something while we were all at practice, you might of just taken me then and there." Sasuke kind of chuckled at the thought. "I think I have a little more self control than you're brother thinks." Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke off him and kissed him lightly. "I think it's time to sleep." Sasuke said rubbing his eyes. "Ok, I must ask though are you and you're brother together?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, So I don't know how fond he would be of all This." Sasuke said kind of scared at the thought of having to tell Itachi about this. "Sasuke, Do you want me to help you explain to your brother about all this?" Kakashi asked, noticing the terror on Sasuke's face. "That would be nice." The Teen said as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Sasuke sat down onto the bed, Kakashi following him. "Sasuke, I'm sorry if I get you in trouble, I will tell Itachi it's all on my part." Kakashi said as he laid down. Sasuke laid down right in front of him. Now in an awkward spooning position, both guys started to get hard and well you know the rest.


End file.
